Sailor s SunLigth
by Shina com
Summary: A vida das nossas sailor s favoritas vai ser atormentada pela chegada de uma grande aventura,como sera que elas irão reagiar? Primeira FIC DE FICHAS DO EM Sailor moon!


Sailor moon não me pertence, e daí não pertence a ninguém que escreve fic´s mesmo só pertence a aquelas escritoras que tiveram a idéia antes de mim.

Mais sem mais delongas a fic:

**As guerreiras renascem novas sailors surgem:**

As sailor moons estavam calmas, felizes e contentes elas estavam cursando o 1º grau numa felicidade que dava gosto, Serena e Chibiusa estavam contentes já que agora Darien as visitava muito, Rei estava cuidando como sempre do templo, Lita agora estava se dedicando mais em um curso de gastronomia para virar um grande chefe e também conquistar o coração de um grande homem assim, Mina continuava com o sonho de ser uma pop star e modelo e Ami com seu sonho de ser médica, as outras sailors estavam na mesma sendo que finalmente Haruka e Michiru estavam finalmente namorando oficialmente o que alegrou muito as meninas menos Mina, mas mesmo assim não deixou de ficar feliz mesmo não gostando de saber dessa noticia, depois de um bom mês de férias elas iniciariam um novo dia de aula, e uma nova aventura as aguardava em oculto:

**&&&Casa da Serena&&&**

Chibiusa tenta acordar Serena para elas irem para a escola, mais:

Chibiusa: Serena, Serena acorda a gente vai se atrasar – cutucando ela um das mãos enquanto puxa a coberta dela com a outra.

Serena: Deixa-me dormir mais cinco minutinhos, por favor! – diz ela enquanto se vira para o outro lado da cama puxando o coberto com mais força ainda.

Chibiusa: Mais Serena, faltam 25 minutos para as 8:00 horas – diz ela soltando as cobertas e pegando o despertador de Serena.

Serena: A ta faltam 25 minutos para há 8 horas... O QUÊ????FALTAM 25 MINUTOS 8 HORAS!!! – se levanta com tudo da cama e começa correr feito uma doida para pegar seu uniforme enquanto escova os cabelos ao mesmo tempo – PORQUE NÃO ME ACORDOU MAIS CEDO CHIBIUSA? - pergunta enquanto tenta vestir o uniforme o mais rápido possível.

Chibiusa: Eu tentei! Mas você me jogou um bichinho de pelúcia seu na minha cara, então eu decidi voltar mais tarde, e olha que fui muito boazinha em voltar ta! – diz ela seriamente para a outra.

Serena: Sei, sei! Mas agora vamos se não a gente não chega ao colégio hoje - diz pegando a outra pela mão e na outra a mochila e sai correndo sem para o banheiro, para tentar escovar os dentes.

Chibiusa: Escova logo esses dentes você demora demais! – Diz a outra enquanto termina de se maquiar.

Serena: Isso não teria acontecido se você tivesse me acordado mais cedo, agora espera um pouco!-ela retira a escova da boca e rapidamente cospe e lava a boca e seca o rosto numa toalha rosa claro com desenho de um coelhinho branco com uma cenoura na mão.

Serena e Chibiusa saem correndo em direção a escola, por sorte de Serena Chibiusa começaria a estudar na sua escola naquele, ano assim seria mais fácil levá-la para a escola se correr o risco de se atrasarem.

**&&& Escola &&&**

: Ai assim nos não vamos conseguir ver em que classes ficamos esse ano Lita – diz uma garota de cabelos negros como a noite.

Lita: Mas nos temos que esperar a Serena chegar Rei - a diz olhando para a outra

Rei: A Serena nunca vai mudar!, O que vocês acham Mina e Ami? Não seria mais rápido se nos fossemos já procurando em que classe estamos – diz olhando para um garota loira que estava sorrindo e uma de cabelos azulados que não para de olhar para um livro de medicina.

Ami: Dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com a Rei! –diz ela parando de olhar para o livro e olhando para as outras - Se no fizermos isso poderíamos gastar menos tempo procurando e ainda quando ela chegar ela não perderia tempo dela procurando e não se atrasaria tanto.

Mina: Mais nós combinamos ontem que procuraríamos juntas para saber juntas se talvez esse ano cairíamos na mesma sala de aula que é o nosso grande desejo esse ano,se lembram? – diz ela num tom alegre.

Rei: Mas do jeito que a Serena é nós nunca vamos conseguir fazer isso a tempo – diz ela num tom de desanimo e deboche.

Alguém: Meninas me esperem cheguei!- diz ofegante e quase sem ar!

Lita: Serena, quase não chega a tempo, mais um pouco e nós começaríamos a procurar a nossas salas sem você! – diz ela olhando um pouco seria para a outra.

Serena: Perdão meninas!Perdão é que eu tive que levar a Chibiusa para a sala nova dela, já que ela não conhece nada daqui, e também ontem eu dormi um pouco tarde, pois fiquei assistindo um filme romântico que só apareceu ontem na TV e eu estava louca para ver!- diz com os olhos brilhando só de lembrar do filme.

Rei: Sei, sei bem mais agora que você chegou podemos finalmente ir procurar nossa salas, por favor, não quero levar bronca no um 1º dia de aula no primeiro grau!- diz ela já começando ir na direção do muro onde estavam as salas.

Todas estavam olhando atentamente para saber em que sala ficariam esse ano, até que a relação das salas ficou assim:

1º C: Serena e Mina.

1º B: Ami, Rei e Lita.

Elas se dirigiam até suas salas meio desanimadas, pelo desejo de estarem na mesma sala não ter ser realizado, mais felizes em saber que as salas eram próximas uma da outra, pelo menos elas poderiam se achar rapidamente para poderem ir ao intervalo juntas.

**&&&&Sala 1º C&&&**

Professora: Bom alunos sejam bem vindos de volta das férias e espero que tenha curtido bastante o tempo que tiveram em casa pois você vão ter bastante coisas para estudar esse ano e ainda com a chegada de cursos extras que serão exigidos e que será essencial para que se formem e vão valer como meta da nota de vocês! - A aproposito hoje você conheceram uma nova aluna que chegou da Dinamarca hoje pode entrar querida.

Uma menina apareceu na porta lenta mente seu cabelo era negro liso até a cintura, seus olhos eram prateados e bem expressivos, sua pele era branca suave e delicada, alta parecia ter mais ou menos uns 170 cm de altura, sua boca era delicada e seu rosto era lindo, tinha aparência delicada, mas como diz o ditado as aparências enganam.

A professora pega o giz e começa a escrever no quadro negro o nome da nova aluna.

Professora: Bom alunos! Esta aqui é a Hacurrru Samantha, ela é nova no Japão e não fala muito, mas veio transferida da sua outra escola para cá pela mudança de seus pais, ela é campeã em artes marcias e vai participar das olimpíadas da nossa escola contra outras por isso sejam gentis com ela, esta bem?_diz a professora com um sorriso.

Alunos: Sim Professora!-todos sorriem e aplaudem Samantha sorridentes.

Professora: Bom Sr.ª Hacurru a senhora pode se sentar perto da Sr.ª Tsukino, por favor!._aponta um lugar do lado de Serena.

Samantha caminha calada até o local sem olhar para o lado ou para alguém, a te se sentar, só olhar para frente e não presta atenção em mais nada nem mesmo nas pessoas que tentam conversar com ela.

Serena: Oiiiii! Meu nome é Tsukino Serena, eu tenho 16 anos, como você esta?Onde você mora? Esta gostando do Japão?_pergunta Serena sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Samantha continua calada e ignorando, só prestando atenção nos livros que estavam em sua mesa e no que a professora escrevia na lousa.

Mina que estava atrás de Serena,decidiu falar algo para ver se a garota nova se tocava!

Mina: Hei! A Serena esta falando com você, responde alguma coisa ta legal?Seja gentil fala logo algo o garota!-diz meio irritada.

Samantha continuou ignorando e começou a copiar as lições que a professora escrevia na lousa sem dar muita atenção para o que as outras duas meninas falavam.

Serena: Porque você não fala alguma coisa? Por favor, fale algo!_pede ela com seus olhinhos brilhando mostrando que ia começar a chorar.

Samantha para de escrever, vira a cabeça para o lado olhando para Serena e Mina, ela primeiro olha fixamente para as duas por um tempo e depois resolve dizer alguma coisa:

Samantha: Você duas são irritantes! Calem a boca e me deixem em paz!-diz friamente para as duas e volta a escrever e olhar para frente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mina: COMO É QUE É?_grita super irritada.

Serena: QUEM É IRRITANTE AQUI?_diz com uma veia saindo da testa!

Professora: AS DUAS MOCINHAS AI? Já querem levar castigo no primeiro dia de aula, é? –diz olhando fixamente para Serena e Mina.

As duas: Não professora!,sentimos muito,nos desculpe!-elas se curvam à cabeça sentada, e depois fuzilam Samantha com o olhar.

Professora: Deram sorte que hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, pois se não eu daria logo um castigo para você!,Mas continuem a copiar o que esta na lousa.!-a professora volta a passar lição na lousa como se nada tivesse acontecido

A aula decorreu normal depois disso até que chegou o intervalo onde as amigas foram conversar no mesmo canto de sempre!

Ray: Serena!,Mina! Aqui!-acena para as duas

Serena: Oi!_ sorri paras outras

Mina: Como foi a primeira aula para você?_pergunta ela super curiosa.

Ami: Normal, mais cheio de matérias novas que vão me ajudar muito!_diz sorrindo enquanto se preparava para pegar um dos seus livros que estava perto de um pote que continha seus sanduíches.

Lita: Bom também!,Esta cheia de meninos novos na escola e um mais bonito que o outro!-sorriso e cora um pouco.

Ray: O de sempre para mim!-diz seria - E o de você duas, como foi?

Serena: Foi bom!-diz sorrindo.

Mina: Tirando aquele incidente chato!-diz com um pouco de raiva nos olhos.

Lita: Que incidente chato?_ diz curiosa.

Serena: É que chegou uma aluna nova na nossa classe transferida de outro pais.!_ diz seria.

Mina: O garota chata!Quase levamos castigo por causa dela no primeiro dia de aula!- diz com uma veia na testa.

Ami: Bom pelo menos não levaram e já esta tudo bem agora, né?_diz tentando aliviar a raiva da amiga.

Ray: Se essa garota te irritou a gente pode ir conversar com ela depois e vir se ela pede desculpas e tentar recomeçar, o que vocês acham?_diz calmamente.

Serena: Puxa! Quem é você e o que fez com a Ray?_ diz ela seria e olhando fixamente para os olhos da amiga

Ray: Muito engraçado Serena! Mas nem tudo eu resolvo discutindo com as pessoas ta, eu sei fazer as coisas calmamente ta!-diz ela super seria.

Até que se ouve um barulho estranho:

POW

Todas: Hãaa - pulam para trás assustadas

Até que aparece uma gata negra com um estranho símbolo negro na testa.

Serena: Lua você nos assustou-diz meio irritada

Lua: Desculpe-me meninas, mas eu tenho um assunto muito importante a tratar com vocês! -diz bem seria

Ami: Do que se trata?- diz super curiosa

Lua: Teremos um novo inimigo e pelo o que sinto este é mais poderoso do que os outros!-diz super seria

Lita: Como assim?,Como nos já podemos ter um novo inimigo se nada tem acontecido?-diz estranhado a noticia

Ray: É verdade tudo parece tão calmo

Lua: Este inimigo ainda não se mostrou, e ainda não é tudo!

Mina: Ainda tem mais? – meio desanimada

Serena: Mas que coisa!- diz super desanimada

Lua: Sim ainda tem mais, para que esse inimigo seja detido você terão que procurar pelas reencarnações da **Sailors SunLigth** .

Todas: QUÊ?- surpresas

Ami: Quem foram elas?

Ray: Por que precisamos delas?

Lita: O que elas tem haver com este novo inimigo?

Mina: Por que você nunca nos falou nelas?

Serena: Por que você sempre tem que nos trazer novos inimigos?

Lua: UMA PERGUNTA DE CADA VEZ!- da um baita grito.

Todas: ........

Lua: Assim é melhor!-diz calmamente - Bom para começar nosso planeta era aliado de um chamado Srtarubricas este planeta tinha muita ligação com o sol como o nosso tinha ligação com a lua, por isso nos tornamos aliados, sempre que ocorria uma guerra no nosso planeta este planeta nos ajudava e vice versa, a rainha desse planeta se chamava Safira e era uma mulher muito divertida e alegre que tivesse sua guarda real composta pelas **sailors sunligth**, as quais ela escolheu a dedo uma por uma, um pelo dia nesse planeta o sacerdote que se chamava **Asrrael,** louco pelo poder traiu a rainha e tentou matá-la para possuir o planeta e também tentar possuir o nosso....

Serena: Puxa este cara era bem do mal

Mina: E como!

Lua: CONTINUANDO, mas seu plano falhou, pois as sailors sunligth descobriram a tempo e o impediram a tempo, mais ele não desistiu e roubou o báculo do sol da rainha, este báculo tem o poder de controlar o sol e diversas estrelas que existem no mundo, ele começou a destruir o planeta todo, mas ele não contava que a rainha e suas sailors usariam um golpe proibido, ele acabou sendo selado por elas, mas o planeta foi todo destruiu, e suas sailors por usarem todas as forças no selamento acabaram morrendo, mas a rainha muito triste com o que aconteceu usou o pouco de força que tinha e mandou os espíritos de suas sailors e das pessoas que viviam naquele planeta para terra e fez com que elas se esquecessem de tudo que passou na vida delas naquele passado, depois disso o corpo da rainha virou apenas uma estrela cadente que passou pela terra e morreu demonstrando todo o seu brilho por aqui.

Serena: Puxa que historia triste - diz com cara de choro

Ami: Mas isso quer dizer que elas reencarnaram no junto com a gente?

Lua: Sim, e precisamos encontrá-las antes que Asrrael volte à vida para que elas o selem de novo, pois elas são as únicas que conhecem o encanto, e pessoas ruins estão tentando abrir este selo pelo que eu fiquei sabendo – diz ela super seria.

Lita: Mas como vamos encontrá-las?Estamos no começo das aulas e não podemos viajar não somos ricas para ficar dando voltas ao mundo à procura delas - diz ela seriamente

Lua: Não se preocupem com isso, como vocês elas apareceram pouco a pouco por aqui, mas temos que dar um jeito de encontrá-las o mais rápido possível – diz super seria.

Ami: Isso vai ser um pouco difícil, mas nos vamos conseguir - diz sorrindo.

Ray: É isso ai!

Mina: Apoiado!

Lita: Beleza!

Serena: Pelo menos nos vamos nos divertir dessa vez, mas vamos ter que lutar de novo, ai que coisa – diz chateada.

Lua: Conto com vocês – diz indo embora.

* * *

Bom meninas essa é minha primeira fic de sailor moon e tenho uma surpresa,ela é de fichas!!!!!!!

Isso mesmo você vão participar delas lá embaixo esta a ficha!

Ficha para Sailor SunLigth:

Nome (Sobrenome/nome):

Nacionalidade (vocês podem ser de qualquer país, mas depois vocês devem morar atualmente no Japão, entenderam):

Idade (entre 15 a 21 anos):

Aparência (caprichem Ok):

Personalidade (bem detalhada OK):

Historia (desde que vocês nasceram até chegar ao Japão Ok):

Elementos (Vocês Sailors SunLigth regem elementos da Natureza vocês podem escolher apenas um,os elementos disponíveis estão no final da ficha):

Golpes (bem detalhados e se forem em outro idioma eu quero a tradução deles):

Armas (quero uma bem cara de sailor entenderam?):

Qual a cor da sua roupa de sailor (vocês podem escolher três cores para ela):

Do que você gosta?:

Do que você não gosta?:

Roupa (só quero que descrevam uma roupa):

Objetivo de vida?:

Medos?:

Como você vai reagir ao saber que é uma sailor?:

Manias e Vícios:

Qual a cor do seu cristal?(Vocês vão entender esta pergunta no próximo capitulo aqui eu quero uma cor só):

Qual frase você fala depois que acaba sua transformação? (uma bem a sua cara Ok):

* * *

Aqui estão os elementos disponíveis:

Terra, Água, fogo, ar, metal, relâmpago, luz, escuridão, gelo e madeira.

Sailor Sun e Sailor Ligth: estas não controlam elementos da natureza mais sim possuem o poder de controlas as estrelas sol e aldebaram por isso seus poderes são relacionados a elas.

Só a Sailor Sun esta disponível e ela controla a estrela sol e vai ser a possuidora do báculo mais não vai saber ok para a garota que a escolher.

Bom é isso espero receber bastantes fichas e que vocês gostem da fic, tchau e foi um prazer escrever aqui meninas.

Sayonara.


End file.
